


Studio Love

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Studio Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, stray kids oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: Fluff (I have no idea what to categorize this as)Word count: 1.1kWarnings: Swearing
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Han/Reader, Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Series: Studio Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Part 1

_~ 4 Months Ago ~  
_

_Your hands shook with excitement as you walked up towards the tall building. With just a few more steps, you’d enter JYPE, one of the biggest music companies in South Korea. You couldn’t believe the sight in front of you. Closing the short distance, you strolled through the front doors, making your way through security much faster than you expected before standing in the main lobby. You made your way up to the front desk, giving the receptionist your name. The woman behind the desk kindly told you to have a seat and someone would be out shortly for you. Finding a place to wait, you glanced around the room for a moment, in complete awe of the view. It was so much better than you’d ever expected and just as good as you’d dreamed of._

_“Hello. You must be Y/N, one of our new interns, correct?” The man in front of you asked politely, you nodded._

_“Yes sir. I assume that you’re Mr. Jang?”_

_“You would be correct my dear” Mr. Jang confirmed, before ushering you to follow him, “Let’s go to my office so we can discuss more about your duties here.”_

_Like a lost puppy, you followed him throughout the large building, watching as he stopped in front of a door before opening it and allowing you to enter first. The office was rather large, his desk in the center with papers littering the top. You sat in a chair across from his desk as he moved behind to sit in his chair._

_“As you already know, you and two other interns were chosen from Seoul University to come here. During your time at JYPE, you will be given tasks by a variety of people who will help you gain more experience in your desired field. After you’ve worked through each of your tasks, you’ll be given a chance to choose which area you’d like to finish your internship in. I’m in charge of all the interns here so if you ever have any questions, just swing by my office anytime.”_

_“Thank you Mr. Jang. I’m honored to have this opportunity. I look forward to working here for the next year.”_

_“We’re excited to have you dear. Let me show you to your first task.”_

____________________________________________

_“You’re a rather quick learner Y/N. We could use more people like you around here.” Mr. Jang told you one afternoon as you sat in his office, waiting to be given the instructions for your final task._

_“I appreciate that sir, thank you,” You replied._

_“I’m serious, if you keep it up like this, I could see you earning a position here,” Mr. Jang smiled sincerely._

_“I’ll keep that thought in mind,” You returned his smile. You were two months into your internship and every day you learned something new–of course that’s the entire purpose of the internship. Everyone at the company was rather kind to you and you appreciated that. You thought back to Mr. Jang’s words. Working for this company would be a great opportunity for you. All you wanted in life was to create music and that dream was at the tip of your fingers, all you had to do was reach a little further._

_“For your final task, you will accompany Mr. Lee in one of our music studios for the next week. He’s one of our top producers in the company but don’t let him intimidate you, he’s just good at his job,” Mr. Jang chuckled at his own words as you smiled excitedly. This was what you were looking most forward to. Mr. Jang led you to Mr. Lee’s office before bidding goodbye to you, leaving you alone with the man._

_Over the past week, you learned it was best to stay to the side and out of the way. Mostly, you were there to observe rather than interact, not wanting to become a distraction while he did his job, but Mr. Lee would allow you to do a thing or two for some experience. Every day, you’d sit alongside him, watching as he fiddled with the buttons on the sound board. Unlike your past mentors, he was the least talkative, only ever really speaking when he would answer one of your questions or instruct you to do something. At the end of the week, it seemed as if Mr. Jang had grown fond of your presence, giving you a smile when he packed up his belongings to get ready to go home._

_“If you ever need anything, don’t be afraid to ask. It was a pleasure working with you Ms. Y/N.” And with that, he left you alone in the studio. Standing from your chair, you grabbed your bag from the corner of the room as you opened the door to leave. Looking down the hall, you found it to be deserted._

_An idea popped into your head._

_Checking the hall one last time, you shut the door behind you, throwing your bag to the side before sitting down once more. You weren’t sure when would be the next time you’d get to be in this position again so you vowed to take advantage of the situation while you had it. With one last look at the door, your attention turned towards the monitor in front of you. After spending the past week with Mr. Lee, you’d learned just about everything when it came to this equipment and how to use it._

_For a moment, you just played around, pressing buttons aimlessly until inspiration wove its way into your mind. Your hands worked steadily, beats flowing smoothly throughout the studio. Bobbing your head along to your creation, you lost yourself in the moment. Just for the hell of it, you started to sing. Whatever words came to your mind, flowed effortlessly past your lips. The sound of your voice blending beautifully with the notes._

_Unaware that you were being spied on, two figures stood quietly on the other side as they listened intently to you. The two shared a look mixed with confusion, surprise, and admiration. Waiting for the right moment, the two entered the room, quietly enough to not startle you as you continued to sing softly to yourself. Eventually you grew quiet, fiddling around with the monitor, before a recording began to play. The sound of your voice along with the beats you’d mixed amplified throughout the studio room. You leaned back in your chair, closing your eyes as you focused on the music. The two figures shared one last look before deciding it was time to make their presence known to you._

_“What are you doing?”_


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff, angst if you squint
> 
> Word count: 1.3k
> 
> Warnings: Swearing

_**~ Flashback ~** _

_“What are you doing?”_

_You whipped your head around to the voice, nearly giving yourself whiplash. Your eyes fell upon two familiar figures who were staring straight through you. Chan and Jisung’s eyes burned a hole in you as they waited for your response. You began to panic, knowing you would more than likely get in trouble for invading the property without permission._

_“I-I was just-” you stuttered, their hands immediately went up in defense, reassuring you they meant no harm._

_“Relax, it’s okay! We were just curious of what you were working on,” Chan said._

_“Mind if we sit?” Jisung asked, moving closer to you._

_“Of course, I was just leaving.” You spoke quickly as you stood from your chair, reaching for your bag. A hand reached out to grab your wrist, stopping you completely._

_“Stay, show us what you were working on,” Chan said, a hopeful glint to his eye as you turned to look at him. He smiled and released your hand when you dropped your bag, returning to your chair in between the two._

**~ Present Day ~**

It was going on four, maybe five hours since you’d moved from your position. Hunched over the equipment, a pair of earphones rested around your neck as you replayed the melody. Next to you sat Chan on your left with Jisung on your right.

“Speed up the crossfade just a touch,” you instructed, closing your eyes to concentrate on the change. Nodding your head, you turned to Chan. “Sounds a little better but it needs something else.”

“Maybe we could distort the audio right before the crossfade so that the bass is more prominent?” Jisung suggested. You turned to Jisung, considering the option before doing just as he said. You smiled, satisfied with the outcome. Chan clapped his hands before standing, stretching in the process.

“Let’s stop right here for now so we can eat dinner. We’ll pick back up here when we return,” Chan announced. Jisung followed in suit, standing next to the other.

“You coming with us, noona?” Chan questioned when you remained sitting. You shook your head before extending your sore limbs above your head. 

“I’ll stay back this time. You know what to get me.” You smiled, watching as the two left, leaving you alone in the studio.

______________________________________

Ever since that day they barged in the studio, this had become a regular thing for the three of you. When you returned the following week, Mr. Jang called you into his office to discuss the remainder of your internship.

_“Now comes the time where we decide which department you’ll assist in. I have something in mind but first, I’d like to hear what you’re most interested in Y/N,” Mr. Jang announced._

_“I enjoyed all of the tasks you gave me but I felt most comfortable when I was with Mr. Lee,” You admitted. It’s true, you did well in every department, but you felt like you had the most potential when you were in the music studio._

_“I’m happy to hear that, Y/N. I had two little birdies come to me this morning, specifically requesting for you.” Your eyes widened, half in fear and half in shock. Would you be punished for using the equipment without permission? “Chan and Jisung were very persistent that you assist them, so I’ve decided to allow you this opportunity if you’re interested.”_

______________________________________

Of course you accepted–who were you to deny the request of two idols? You’d been working with them for several months now as you neared the end of your internship, having formed a close relationship with the two. Would be hard not to considering how much time you spent together. Never would you have imagined you’d be in the position you were now, helping two members of Stray Kids produce songs for their album. Lucky was an understatement. This was more than you could have ever dreamed for. 

“Noona, you’re daydreaming again.” Jisung’s voice broke you out of your thoughts as you looked back at the door, the two standing with bags in their hands. They were attractive, you couldn’t deny that, staring at them for much longer than you should admit as they moved back to their chairs.

Chan cocked an eyebrow at you before handing you your food. _Shit, did he notice you staring?_ You could smell it before you even opened the container, revealing bulgogi bibimbap. Practically drooling at the sight, you hadn’t realized how hungry you were, having eaten nothing all day as you grabbed the chopsticks from Jisung before digging in. 

Jisung stifled a laugh, finding you absolutely adorable as you stuffed your cheeks with food, similar to the way he did. A memory flashed through his mind of you. You’d visited him late one evening when he was alone in the studio, unable to bring himself to stay at the dorms while Chan got some much needed rest. Jisung knew he should be resting along with his members but he preferred to work, even when free time was given. He had been hunched over the desk, head in his hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lifting his head, his eyes met with yours as you met his gaze with a warm smile. Before Jisung had a chance to speak, you raised your hand, showing him the bag of food that you’d brought. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten that day and just the sight of food had his stomach rumbling as you placed the bag into his lap. The way you’d smiled at him caused warmth to spread throughout his chest and he knew, right then and there, that he cared for you as more than just a friend.

“Have you talked to Mr. Jang?” Chan asked in between bites. You nodded in response.

“We had a meeting yesterday morning. They want to offer me a full time job,” you explained.

“Why don’t you sound excited?” Jisung asked confused.

“Because I’m going to miss working with you guys,” you admitted, a sad smile developing on your face.

“Who said you’d stop working with us?” Chan questioned.

“If I become an official employee, I’m sure they’ll stick me somewhere else.”

“Not if we have a say in it,” Chan said. You looked up at him with wide, puppy-like eyes.

“Exactly. Now we’ll just have more of a reason to aggravate you,” Jisung laughed as you rolled your eyes. 

“Do you think they’d let me do that?” You asked hopeful.

“We’ve spoken to JYP about you. He’s very pleased with the outcome of our work.” You were speechless. They had mentioned you to their boss–the head of the company. Is this why you were offered a position? Certainly JYP had a say in who worked for his company or not. If this was the case, you owed everything to Chan and Jisung.

“I can’t thank you enough, guys,” you said sincerely as the two gave you a warm smile.

“We’re the ones who should be thanking you considering all you’ve helped us with. If it weren’t for you, “Gone Days” wouldn’t have been released on time,” Chan admitted. It was true. Chan called you one morning at two am, in full panic mode as he begged for you to come to the studio. You were his only hope, he said. When you arrived twenty minutes later, Chan had tears streaming down his face, stressed beyond measure and sleep deprived. After calming him down and giving him water, you sat with him in the studio until seven am the next day, finally finishing the song that he was supposed to present to JYP in just a few hours. The two of you had fallen asleep, only waking when his members burst into the room to question what happened. Ever since then, Chan had taken a liking to you, thankful for the way you’d been there for him–but he’d never tell you that.

“Speaking of which, we should get back to the project,” you announced, finishing the last of your food and throwing away your trash before resuming your spot in front of the monitor. Chan and Jisung followed quickly, joining your side once more.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Smut
> 
> Word count: 4.1k
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, noona kink, switch!reader, dom!chan, switch!jisung, unprotected sex, threesome, oral, multiple orgasms, dirty talk, spanking

It was nearing nine pm as the three of you set off to work again. But, you struggled to stay focused, your mind elsewhere. You weren’t lying when you said you’d miss them if you accepted the position and were placed elsewhere, but there was more than that. Over the few months that’d you’d worked alongside them, you couldn’t deny the fact that you’d developed a liking for the two. Complicated,  _ yes _ , but why dwell on it when you knew nothing would come from it? Still, you couldn’t help but steal glances from the corner of your eye when they weren’t looking.  _ No harm in that, right? _

“Y/N?” Jisung interrupted your train of thought, placing a hand on your knee. You flinched from the contact on your bare skin, turning towards him with flushed cheeks.

“Yeah?” The crack in your voice caused Jisung to cock a brow at you in amusement.

“Did you even hear us?” he asked. Giving him a sheepish smile, you shook your head no. The two just laughed at you.

“Do you think we should delay the BPM during the outro?” Chan asked, watching as you turned your attention to the monitor, fiddling with a few buttons.

“Depends on if you want to fade the audio out or not,” you replied before editing the audio. You played both versions before turning to the leader, silently asking for his opinion.

“No fade, it’s too slow compared to the rest of the song.” You nodded. With that in mind, you added a few last minute touches before the three of you leaned back in your chairs. Pressing play, the final version of the audio sounded through the studio as you closed your eyes in concentration.

Unaware of their gazes, Jisung and Chan paid no mind to the music, looking only at you with your eyes closed and lips parted slightly as you bobbed your head along to the track. You were as completely immersed in the music as they were with you. They knew of each other’s attraction towards you, having discussed it one afternoon when you were sick and unable to meet them in the studio. Without you there, the two felt an emptiness inside them, like something was missing and when Jisung mentioned that, Chan wholeheartedly agreed. You’d become a significant part of their lives whether you had realized that or not.

When the song finished, you opened your eyes and turned towards the two.

“What do you think?” you asked, biting your lip nervously. Their gazes shifted towards your mouth, eyes glued to the flesh pulled between your teeth before lifting their eyes to your own.

“It’s perfect,” Chan said, but something told you he wasn’t talking about the song. You felt the atmosphere shift between the three of you as you thoughtlessly moved your eyes towards their lips for a short second. You tried to play it off by turning back towards the monitor, but the guys definitely noticed.

“Noona,” Jisung said. You turned towards the boy with lips parted and eyes wide, unconsciously squeezing your thighs together. Chan noticed your movement as he pulled his chair closer, placing a hand on your knee. You shut your eyes to avoid their stares.

“Y/N,” Chan whispered. You refused to look at them, embarrassed that you were getting this worked up over nothing. “Look at me,” he said more sternly. Slowly, you opened your eyes to meet his gaze.

“You want us, don’t you?” Chan asked, the expression on his face unreadable. You bit your lip, refusing to talk as Chan smirked and Jisung snickered. Your silence was all the answer they needed.

“Don’t worry noona, the feeling is mutual,” Jisung smirked, your mouth falling open in surprise. Jisung held out his hand for you to take, watching as you hesitantly placed your smaller hand in his. Pulling you straight into his lap, Jisung snaked his arms around your waist and placed his head on your shoulder, nuzzling his nose against your neck.

“Why didn’t you say something? We could’ve done this sooner,” Chan said, approaching the two of you. Jisung placed a kiss against the spot under your ear, causing you to shiver. Smirking at your reaction, he did it again, satisfied with the way you tilted your head to give him better access.

“I didn’t think you liked me,” you whispered, averting your gaze.

“Sweetheart, you couldn’t have been more wrong,” Chan purred, placing his index finger under your chin to lift your gaze towards him. The look in your eyes, so innocent but intrigued, caused Chan’s eyes to darken.

“Before we go any further, I need you to tell me this is okay,” Chan said. You nodded but Chan shook his head. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” you breathed, “It’s okay.” Something inside Chan switched at your agreement as he reached his hand out to pull you from Jisung’s lap and led you towards the couch on the other side of the studio. Sitting down, Chan pulled you to straddle his lap as his hands rested on your hips.

“You’re so beautiful noona,” Chan said, running his hands up and down your arms. A chill ran down your spine at the name, causing you to release a whine. Chan cocked a brow at you in amusement.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” Chan smirked. “Looks like our pretty little Y/N has a noona kink.” The two young men laughed as you whined again, hiding your face in Chan’s shoulder from embarrassment, unable to deny the fact that he was right. Every time either of them called you that, you had to bite back any sounds that threatened to spill past your lips.

“Nooooooona~” Jisung sing-songed next to your ear, standing behind your body. Of course they’d tease you like this--you hadn’t expected any less from them. “You’ve done so much to help us, now let us return the favor.”

Before you knew it, lips reattached to your neck, Jisung lightly sucking the sensitive spot under your ear. Chan raised his hands to rest over your clothed breasts, massaging them through your shirt. One touch was great but two was sensational and had you breathless. You’d always imagined what it would be like to be with the two of them but you never thought those fantasies would become reality. Yet, here you are, melting from the touches of the beautiful young men. Sliding your shirt off your shoulder, Jisung moved his lips from your neck to the newly exposed skin, peppering it with gentle kisses. Meanwhile, Chan’s hands gliding further down your body before settling on your hips. With a firm grip, he pulled you closer across his lap, effectively grinding your core over his growing bulge. The friction caused a moan to slip past your lips, Chan’s grip tightening on your body. Jisung grabbed the bottom of your shirt, you lifted your arms up to help him pull the fabric off of you. The two of them stared hungrily at your body, eyes blind with lust. Leaning forward, Chan’s lips pressed kisses to the tops of your breasts as his hands squeezed the flesh together. From behind you, Jisung turned your head to the side to lock your lips in a kiss, pushing the fallen hair away from your face. You felt Chan pull the fabric of your bra down, freeing one of your breasts. Attaching his mouth to your nipple, he sucked and lightly bit the nub, causing you to gasp in Jisung’s mouth. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jisung slipped his tongue inside, the two of you exploring each other’s mouths.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now,” Chan purred. Jisung pulled away to sit next to Chan on the couch. You looked at them with half-lidded eyes, your lips swollen and hair wild.

“And all for us,” Jisung added. You whined, grinding yourself against Chan’s crotch for some relief. Chan groaned in response, throwing his head back against the couch. Jisung reached a hand out for you to take, pulling you to straddle his lap next. Without hesitation, you ground your clothed core over him, receiving the same reaction from him as Chan.

“Fuck,” Jisung moaned at the feeling. You reached behind your body to unhook your bra, Chan and Jisung’s eyes glued to your chest as the fabric fell into your lap. This time, Jisung’s mouth attached to your exposed breasts while Chan kissed all of your body. The stimulation had you throwing your head back in pleasure, speeding up your movements over Jisung’s lap.

But you wanted  _ more. _

Stilling your hips, you leaned back to look at the guys, still fully dressed. Locking eyes with Jisung, you grabbed ahold of the bottom of his shirt before sternly saying, “Off. Now.” Jisung lifted his arms instantly, allowing you to pull the fabric away, throwing it on the floor. You turned to Chan, “You too.”

Now, with the three of you shirtless, you smirked, “Much better.” Leaning forward, you attached your lips to Jisung’s neck, licking and sucking the skin, causing him to shudder. Resuming your previous actions, you worked your core against him, his hands reaching out to grasp your hips to make you grind harder and faster. Your and Jisung’s moans, along with Chan’s heavy breathing, filled the studio room. Much to your disappointment, Jisung stilled your movements before gently tossing you off his lap and onto the couch. In an instant, Chan was kneeled on the floor in front of you, hands moving to rest on your thighs. You watched him silently, mouth agape in anticipation. Chan’s hands moved to the top of your jeans, fingers working to undo them before pulling them off painstakingly slowly, eyes locked with yours the whole time. When Chan’s gaze shifted down, he groaned.

“So wet and we haven’t even touched you, noona,” Chan hummed in satisfaction. You whimpered as Chan’s lips trailed from your knee and up your inner thigh, hips bucking up when his lips pressed a kiss next to your clothed core. Jisung laid a hand across your lower stomach, successfully holding you down.

“Eager to be touched, are we?” Jisung smiled smugly. You whined, trying to fight against his strong hold but it was no use, not with the way these two liked to workout.

“You two just like to tease me,” you grumbled impatiently. Chan and Jisung laughed lightly, shrugging their shoulders.

“It’s more fun this way,” Jisung said from next to you, both of you watching as Chan hooked his fingers around your underwear, bringing them down your legs to expose your soaked center. Groaning just from the sight, Chan ran two fingers down your slit to collect your wetness. You throw your head back from the contact. Much to soon, your head shot back up when Chan pulled his hand away, showing you his fingers, glistening with your arousal. Something inside you ignited as you opened your mouth. Both Chan and Jisung’s eyes grew wide with shock before Chan quickly acted, pressing his fingers flat on your tongue. You closed your mouth around his digits, swirling your tongue to taste yourself, all while maintaining eye contact. Chan’s eyes nearly turned black from watching you, his dick twitching in his pants. You faintly heard Jisung groan as he palmed himself through his pants.

“And you say  _ we’re _ teases, noona,” Chan tisked. You shot him a wink. Without another moment to spare, Chan aligned his head between your thighs as he laid his tongue flat against your core. With Jisung still beside you, you threw your head to the side to rest on his shoulder, squeezing your eyes shut as Chan licked down your folds. He hummed against you to add to the stimulation, causing you to release a rather loud moan. You threw your hand out to the side, reaching across Jisung to undo his pants but struggled to do so with just one hand. Jisung got the message, helping you as he pulled his pants off, leaving him in just his underwear. You slid your hand inside to pull out his member, slowly pumping him, Jisung grunting in response. Chan, on the other hand, quickened his pace over your center, slipping his tongue inside your entrance while his thumb rubbed figure-eights into your clit. Rocking your hips into his face, you flicked your wrist faster over Jisung’s cock to edge him closer with you. You could feel the knot tightening more and more in the pit of your stomach as breathy moans continue to fall from your lips. Turning your head to look at Jisung, you noticed the way his thighs tensed as he neared his high, but to your surprise, he removed your hand from him.

“I won’t last long if you keep doing that,” Jisung panted. You pouted, wanting to give them as much pleasure as they were giving you. You didn’t have much more time to focus on the thought as Chan’s lips wrapped around your clit, sucking like his life depended on it, pushing two fingers inside of your hole. Your thighs closed together around Chan’s head as your back arched off the couch, your eyes squeezing shut. With a strong grip, Chan pushed your thighs apart, giving him full view of you spread out before him. When he was sure you wouldn’t move again, he hands reached around to massage the flesh of your ass. Jisung tended to your breasts, pinching and pulling to push you further over the edge. Your hands reached down to thread through Chan’s hair as you struggled to form words.

“F-fuck. I-I’m gonna c-cum,” you choked out between moans. Chan and Jisung took that as encouragement to work quicker, Jisung’s lips wrapping around your nipple while Chan fingered you faster than you thought was possible, curling his fingers against your g-spot every time. 

Rocking your hips in time with his thrusts, Chan pulled back only for a moment to say, “Cum on my fingers, noona,” before his mouth returned to your clit. It didn’t take long until you were spilling over Chan’s fingers, crying out their names as you came. They helped you ride out your high, slowing their pace on you until you had calmed down. Your chest heaved up and down as you attempted to catch your breath.

“That was the best orgasm of my life,” you confessed, eyes still closed with your head resting against Jisung’s shoulder. The guys smirked at each other.

“And it’s not the last,” Jisung said. You opened your eyes to look at him as he patted his lap, his underwear no longer present. You glanced at Chan, who was standing in front of Jisung, and he nodded for you to do as he said. Throwing your leg over his waist to straddle his lap, you looked up at Jisung, curious for what was next. His hands ran along your bare thighs, heat coursing through your veins from his touch.

“As much as I’d like to see your face while you cum around my cock, our Channie needs you, too,” Jisung said. He lifted you off his lap to turn your body in the opposite direction, so you were face-to-face with Chan’s cock, his clothes discarded off somewhere to the side. Your mouth watered at the beautiful sight before you, thick and veiny and, somehow, much larger than you’d imagined. You felt Jisung hands grip your hips as he leaned into your back, next to your ear.

“I’ll be gentle, noona . . . maybe,” Jisung purred, making you squirm in his lap when he nibbled on your earlobe. With a strong grip, Jisung raised you over his cock, lining himself with your entrance before slowing sinking you down on him. You were still sensitive from your previous orgasm, hissing as he bottomed out, your head falling back against his shoulder as your jaw dropped in a silent moan. From behind, Jisung grunted, feeling the way you tightened around him the further he sank inside you. Stilling himself to allow you time to adjust, you began to rock against him to encourage him. “Fuck Y/N,” Jisung moaned, thrusting his hips at a slow pace to begin with, “you feel better than I’d imagined.” The confession caused you to clench around him, eliciting another throaty groan from him. Opening your eyes when Chan’s hand gripped your jaw, prompting you to look up at him. On reflex, you opened your mouth wide, inviting him with your lustful gaze. His cock twitched at the way you submitted to him without hesitation, the look on your face one of bliss. It was almost too much for him to handle. Groaning to himself, he grabbed his cock, and placed it in front of your mouth. 

Eager to please him, you leaned forward, giving his swollen tip a few kitten licks before you wrapped your lips around the head and slowly drew him further into your mouth. Chan threw his head back, overwhelmed with the pleasure your mouth was providing him. You paced yourself in time with Jisung’s thrusts: if one part of you was empty, the other part was full. You’d become a mess of moans around Chan’s cock as Jisung reached the deepest parts of you, spit spilling down the sides of your mouth. Taking him further, you pushed your head down Chan’s entire length until he hit the back of your throat, a gasp falling from his lips as his hands found their way into your hair. Despite the urge to gag, you allowed Chan to hold you in place for a moment longer before he grabbed your hair and began thrusting inside your mouth. You placed your hands against the top of his thighs, bracing yourself as the two of them pounded into you. One particular thrust against your g-spot had you squeezing and moaning, prompting both males to release deep moans.

“ _ Fuck _ . Do that again, Ji,” Chan encouraged him. Jisung did just as he was asked, Chan emitting more moans as the three of you further neared your highs. Your mouth felt like heaven and Chan wanted nothing more than to cum down your throat, but he had other plans. As he pulled you off him, you whined, trying to wrap your lips around him again but he stopped you.

“The only place I’m cumming is inside that pretty pussy of yours,” Chan said, tapping your lips with his index finger as he stepped back to watch the way Jisung took care of you. Without Chan in the way, Jisung turned you around to face him again before thrusting back into you. His hands found purchase on the swell of your breasts as you leaned back, placing your hands against his knees for support. You could feel the knot tightening in your stomach as you began to rock yourself against Jisung while he thrust up into you. With one more roll of your hips, you came around Jisung’s cock, milking him for everything he had and pushing him into his own orgasm as the two of you rode out your highs together. Jisung pulled you to his chest to rub your back as you tried to regain your breathing. As he tapped your thigh, you lifted yourself from Jisung’s lap, his cock sliding out of you as a combination of your arousals dripped down your thigh. Jisung left the two of you alone to clean himself up and before you had a chance to recover, Chan grabbed your hands, spinning you to face him.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you?” Chan asked, a playful pout adorning his lips. Not giving you a chance to respond, Chan smashed his lips against yours in a heated kiss as his hands pulled your smaller body to his own, his cock pressing against your lower stomach. Moaning into his mouth, you ran your hands along his chest as his hands snaked down to your backside, grabbing onto the soft flesh of your ass. You angled your hips up to his, his cock pressing harder to your stomach. Chan grunted, grabbing your waist firmly before leading you backwards. Wrapping his fingers around your wrists, he spun you around before pushing you over the edge of the couch, holding your arms behind your back.

“I always wondered what you’d look like, all bent over and ready for me. Now that you are, it’s better than anything I’d imagined,” Chan whispered in your ear. You whined, wiggling your hips to get his attention, but stopped immediately once his palm landed against your ass, a gasp falling past your lips before quickly turning into a moan. Chan cocked his brow at Jisung, the two sharing a look of surprise. “You really are a naughty one, aren’t you, noona?” Chan asked. You didn’t respond, causing Chan to bring his hand back down on your ass again. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” you gasped, too far in to care about how much this was affecting you. Chan smirked triumphantly.

_ “Good girl _ ,” he whispered causing you to shiver as chills ran down your spine. You tried to fight against the hold on your arms, but you were no match for Chan’s strength. If anything, he tightened his grip. Wrapping his free hand around his cock, he ran it along your folds before pushing himself inside you without warning. While Jisung was longer, Chan was thicker, giving you the best of both worlds. Chan filled you in a way that had you panting, begging for more. “ _ Fuck, Y/N _ , how are you so tight?” he asked, biting his lip. He wouldn’t last long, not with the way you hugged him so well. With a deep breath, Chan began to rock his hips at a steady pace. Your mouth fell open as his name slipped from your lips like a mantra, the pleasure almost unbearable after two orgasms, and your third already approaching faster than you’d expected. Chan knew what he was doing, hitting all the right spots as he pounded into you from behind, making your toes curl in pleasure. With one hand, Chan still held your arms behind you as the other reached up to grab your hair into a makeshift ponytail, roughly pulling your head back. A series of broken whines and moans fell from you as Chan miracuously snapped his hips faster.

“C-Chan, I’m g-gonna cum,” you stuttered out, sensing that all too familiar feeling building up in your stomach. Chan tightened his grip in your hair, causing you to whimper.

“Not yet,” Chan breathed. “Not without me.” And with that, he set out to chase his own release. Releasing your hands and hair, he reached around to rub your clit, feeling the way you clenched impossibly tighter around his throbbing cock. You weren’t sure how much longer you could hold back as you gripped the couch for support. Chan’s hips began to stutter as his thrusts turned sloppy. “ _ Now _ ,” he groaned.

Immediately, you released around Chan’s cock as he spilled inside of you. His hips worked you through both of your highs, finally coming to a halt when you pushed your hand out to stop him, the overstimulation turning into pain after cumming three times in one night.

“Holy fuck. That was amazing,” Chan panted, his body still hovering over yours on the couch.

“Yeah,” you responded breathlessly. Chan slowly pulled himself out of you as Jisung returned to your side, a towel in his hand to carefully wipe your combined arousals off your body. You hissed as the cool cloth made contact with your sensitive center, Jisung apologizing in response as he finished cleaning you up. Once he was done, Chan lifted your delicate body in his arms as he sat on the couch with you in his lap. Jisung handed you his shirt, allowing you to throw it over your body before he sat next to you and Chan on the couch, the two of them lounging in just their pants. You threw your legs over Jisung’s lap, leaning your head against Chan’s shoulder.

“Were we too rough?” Chan asked softly, the worry beginning to settle in now that the excitement had died down. You looked up at him with a gentle smile before shaking your head.

“No. You were perfect,” you reassured the both of them. A joyful smile crossed their features as Jisung cocked an amused brow at you.

“You’re full of surprises, noona,” Jisung said.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” you winked, bursting into a fit of giggles when they choked, eyes going wide at your response. A comfortable silence washed over the three of you as you relaxed in Chan’s lap. You were already exhausted after spending most of the day working and now after all this, you wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and you almost had, until a thought popped in your head.

“Sooooo,” you started, getting their attention.

“Sooooo,” Jisung mocked you. You rolled your eyes playfully before continuing.

“You never told me what you thought of the song.”


End file.
